Las Hermanas de Izuku (Izuku's Sisters En Espanol)
by girlfriendoftheauthor
Summary: Izuku es el héroe de la historia de su interacción con las grandes hermanas de la UA. Cada niña está enamorada del adolescente y harán lo que sea necesario para tenerlo. Observa cómo Ochako, Itsuka, Momo, Toru, Tsuyu y las otras chicas se dedican a su hermano pequeño a través de la serie de capítulos únicos y cortos para mostrar cuánto aprecian y aman su rollo de canela. {AU}


Fue por capricho cuando Izuku decidió ir a la fiesta de Yuga. La madre de Yuga estaba fuera de la ciudad y le dejó al príncipe rubio un montón de dinero. Siendo el Príncipe de UA High, invitó a toda la clase de 1-A y 1-B. Según Yuga, ¿por qué no dar una fiesta? El verano estaba sobre ellos y ¿por qué no celebrar su adolescencia?

Izuku estaba parado en la mesa de ponche. Él sabía que era el lugar donde todos los adolescentes nerviosos iban cuando no podían bailar o pedirle a alguien que bailara. Mantuvo su compostura, meciendo su cabeza con la música y observando a los demás pasar un buen rato.

Dado que las clases 1-A y 1-B son una clase grande pero familiar, debería haberlas visto. Sin embargo, estaba viendo asistentes a la fiesta que nunca había conocido. Su conclusión de que Yuga quería que esta fuera una fiesta épica y probablemente la palabra que salía de boca salía de un amigo a otro.

A través de la enorme multitud, trató de ver si podía detectar a Tenya, Shouto, Tsuyu, incluso Katsuki. Un poco frustrado, decidió tomar una taza de ponche. Una bebida fría debe enfriar los nervios del niño esmeralda. Mientras se servía una taza y bebía, una mano apoyada en su hombro. Al volverse, casi se ahoga con su puñetazo de sorpresa al ver a cierto invitado.

"¿No estás tratando de emborracharte con el ponche? ¿No es cierto, Deku?" Nunca en su corta vida esperaba a la inexplicable, impredecible e inestable Himiko Toga en la fiesta de Yuga. Antes de que pudiera defenderse, Himiko envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hombro. "¡Oye, hey, Deku! ¡Relájate!" Himiko escaneó ambos lados antes de volver al asunto en cuestión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó él mientras silenciaba. Él estaba nervioso. Una vez más, ¿por qué nadie era consciente de que había peligro en la habitación?

"Es una fiesta, tonta. ¡Duh!" Himiko tomó su taza de ponche y la terminó en un par de tragos. Aplastó la taza, desechándola en el bote de basura más cercano. "Algo sobre el puñetazo y los besos indirectos hace que una chica como yo se sienta bien". Ella relajó su agarre sobre él.

"Pero eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta, Toga," le protestó él. "¿Por qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

Himiko se quitó el polvo de su chaqueta de punto, aún manteniendo sus ojos amarillentos en Deku. "Aww, dulzura. Pensar que tenemos más relaciones con nosotros en primer nombre, I-zu-ku". Ella mostró sus caninos, lamiéndolos en un proceso. Ella sacó los dedos. "Uno, fui invitado por el chico" francés ". Dos ... bueno, llamémoslo un punto muerto". Ella le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Podemos divertirnos y ser enemigos comunes", ella le guiñó un ojo. "Creo que este último me gusta más. Podemos divertirnos un poco. ¿Podemos, I-zu-ku?"

Se limpió el ponche de bigote. Todavía estaba aprensivo.

"Bien", dijo. "Solo porque no quiero ningún problema en esta fiesta". Lanzó un suspiro. "Pero cuando ves a mis amigos, te sugiero que hagas como un árbol ... y te ramifiques".

Himiko se mordió el dedo. "¡Oh, Deku! Es lo mejor que me has dicho en bastante tiempo". Ella extendió los brazos. "Creo que te mereces un abrazo".

Cuando el adolescente impredecible fue a abrazarse, Izuku la interceptó vertiendo una taza de ponche en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron por su rápida, pero con tacto sorpresa.

"Debo decir, Izuku. Buen disparo".

"Gracias Creo." Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¡Oh Dios! _¿Acaso cumplí el peligro?_

"¡Sí! Seguro que lo hiciste". Himiko sopló en su oído lo que lo hizo estremecerse.

"Dios, no hagas eso!"

Himiko puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, sí, sí. Debes gustarte si estás aquí por tanto tiempo. La mayoría de tu equipo se habría desvanecido o se habría ido mal". Ella siguió adelante. "¿Es por nuestro beso que una vez compartimos?"

Se dio una palmada en la frente. El beso. Se lamentó de que ella le había robado los labios ... y la piel rota. Deseó ser figurado ya que compartieron un beso, ella lo apuñaló con una cuchilla de afeitar. Incluso tenía las cicatrices para demostrarlo. Por más que para su disgusto, lo pasó por alto. Ahora volvió al puñetazo. "Oye, ¿ese ponche sabe un poco interesante?"

Himiko golpeó sus labios. "Sí, un poco de mal gusto. Pero estaba delicioso".

Sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, un poco _demasiado_ delicioso". Al ver que sus amigos no estaban allí y que Himiko lo entretuvo un poco, podría dedicarle un poco de su tiempo.

La música era tan fuerte que hacía que su piel hormigueara y sus pulmones se sintieran como una papilla. El bajo golpeó al ritmo de su corazón como si fueran uno, llenándolo de pies a cabeza con la música. Le gustó esta canción. Sobre el estruendo de la música, se oía una charla distante y nebulosa. No podía distinguir ninguna palabra, pero la risa sonó en sus oídos y parecía no detenerse.

Himiko e Izuku estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina. En el centro de la mesa estaba el tazón de ponche que sacaron de la sala de estar. Cada uno se turnaba para tomar la bebida, consumiéndola en sus paletas.

"Mierda, este puñetazo está en fleek", gritó Himiko mientras alcanzaba a otro.

"Diablos, sí", coincidió Izuku. "Es alguien cagado arco iris en mi cerebro".

"Como los unicornios", ella le preguntó, comenzando a liberar hipo de su garganta.

"Como esos pequeños bastardos voladores del _Mago de Oz_ ".

"Tekashi o Lil Pump?"

"¿Qué?"

"Exactamente, ranúnculo!" Himiko juguetonamente golpeó a Izuku en el hombro. "Dios, no eres tan malo, Izuku". Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Te di un cumplido y lo dije en serio?"

Izuku se golpeó el muslo. Él la miró. "Solía ser un chico amante. Esa chica me convirtió en un salvaje".

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué?"

Ella le lanzó una frambuesa. "Como sea, Izuku. Actúas como si estuvieras borracho".

"¿Borracho?" Se rió ruidosamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza. "¡Esto es un simple golpe!"

Himiko dio otro trago del ponche. Cuanto más la observaba, más veía sus rasgos femeninos. Me gusta como sus suaves labios se curvan al ver algo gracioso. Cómo se sonrojó su rostro cuando lamía limones agrios con sal. Su olor, que olía a mielada y moras dulces. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de no producir más pensamientos. Concluyó que eran los humos de la casa de Yuga o algo así.

Izuku tomó el último trago del puñetazo, vaciándolo.

"Terminado", cuestionó la rubia mientras se balanceaba su cabello.

"No puedo hacerlo más". Se las arregló para decir eso y eso tomó un poco antes de comenzar a producir vómitos. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, se convertía en vómito. No pudo contener su risa. Se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza. Estaba tan atrapado en el momento que no prestó atención que el rubio se estaba acercando a su línea de visión.

Extendió su brazo alrededor del borde del asiento. Había invitado a Himiko a unirse a él.

 _Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo? Su conciencia le estaba preguntando. ¿Sabes que esta mujer, esta cosa es un enemigo? ¿No sabes qué tipo de trucos tiene ella bajo la manga?_

Izuku hipo. "¿Cómo debo saber, mis pensamientos? Estoy sobria. Soy consciente de quién es ella".

El rubio aceptó su invitación mientras se acariciaba, mejor aún, envuelto alrededor de su pecho. Sus rosadas y enrojecidas mejillas se estaban volviendo rojas como la intensidad del rostro de Izuku. Estaba enrojecido cuando él estaba disfrutando del brillo.

Himiko presionó su cálido cuerpo sobre él, dándole a Izuku una erección más dura. No pudo contener la sensación que el rubio le estaba dando. Su suave chaqueta de punto estaba rozando contra él con tanta intención. Ella lo miró con esos ojos seductores. Le habló palabras sin mover sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella se volvió hacia su dirección. Cerró los ojos mientras la saboreaba. Sus labios se envolvieron unos a otros mientras compartían un beso. Deslizó su mano alrededor del cabello de Himiko y continuó hasta su espalda. Su aliento, trabajado por el toque de la mano de Izuku.

Rompieron el beso, dejando un rastro de saliva entre la pareja.

"Qué fue eso", cuestionó Izuku.

"Ese fue tu segundo beso," le ronroneó ella. "¿Te importaría otro?"

Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder, entró por un segundo beso. En ese momento, la música se estaba haciendo más fuerte. Ignoró a los asistentes a su alrededor. Todo lo que podía enfocar era besar al enemigo.

No es un enemigo, solo Himiko.

Cuando ella rompió el beso, las cosas se estaban nublando. Las cosas se estaban poniendo borrosas. Tenía una sonrisa torcida mientras miraba el ponche vacío. No tomó un genio para saber que no solo había ponche en la bebida.

"Quieres bailar", le preguntó a Himiko.

"Claro, Deku," ella se rió. Izuku tomó sus manos y la condujo a la pista de baile.

Para entonces, las luces se habían atenuado. El DJ puso la canción "Fuck Love", de XXXTentacion y Trippie Redd. La música los mueve como si fueran títeres en cuerdas, sus cabezas machacaban tan fuerte que sus cerebros estaban en modo apagado. Había mucho sudor en su piel y no todo era suyo. El estroboscópico enmascara tantos de sus movimientos, cada palmada de sus manos como si estuviera en pausa en diferentes momentos.

 _Oh_

 _Cariño, te necesito en mi vida, en mi vida._

 _Por favor, bae, no vayas cambiando de lado, cambiando de lado._

 _Te juro que aquí es donde resides tú resides_

 _Por favor, ve, no vayas cambiando de lado, cambiando de lado._

Himiko estaba moviendo sus caderas contra la cintura de Izuku. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho. Izuku puso sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a besarla por detrás. Ella gimió en éxtasis, bailando agresivamente contra Izuku. No importaba que los demás estuvieran mirando. No importaba que Izuku, a cambio, agarrara sus caderas más fuerte y besara su cuello más profundamente.

 _Si, si, si_

 _Oh, por favor, no desperdicies tu amor, ¿eh?_

 _Por favor no desperdicies tu amor, eh_

 _Por favor, no desperdicies tu amor, eh, sí, ayy_

Izuku le dio la vuelta a Himiko para besarla. Sus manos se metieron en su pelo, tirando de él agresivamente. Sintió su lengua explorando su boca. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su lengua hiciera lo mismo.

Himiko le dio rápidos y suaves picotazos en el cuello. Extendió sus dedos alrededor del pecho de Izuku. Ella presionó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, creando una presión que en cualquier momento Izuku podría haber estallado.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a algún lugar", susurró Himiko en su oído antes de lamer dentro del canal.

 _ **Antes de la fiesta….**_

Katsuki no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara. No tuvo problemas para ayudar a Yuga con su fiesta, especialmente si incluía alcohol y mujeres gratis.

"Hazme un favor, Kacchan, y organiza el licor para mí", dijo Yuga. "No todos van a beber, así que tengo ponche y bebidas enlatadas para ellos".

Katsuki le dio el visto bueno cuando Yuga salió a telefonear al DJ. Katsuki sonrió mientras alcanzaba una botella de Wild Turkey. "Esto debería hacer esto interesante". Vertió la mitad de la botella en el ponche. Fue y tomó algo de sal y azúcar en un mal intento de disfrazar el sabor. "Una gran fiesta para hacer grandes recuerdos".

"Kacchan, ¿estás terminando las bebidas?"

"Sí, Yuga. Está terminado". Katsuki le dio el signo de paz a Yuga cuando se fue con él para ayudarlo con otras cosas.

Ni siquiera a los pocos minutos de entrar en el dormitorio más cercano, se convirtieron en bestias hambrientas, sufriendo por el cuerpo del otro como si fueran Adán y Eva. Sentían que eran seres creados con el propósito de entregarse a este sexo prohibido.

Izuku agarró los pechos de Himiko, haciéndola gemir entre respiraciones. Ella le dijo que fuera más y más duro que él. Hizo sus besos alrededor de su cuello, ablandando su carne rosada. La cara de la rubia estaba enrojecida por lo mucho que lo quería.

 _La quiero. La quiero. No me importa nada más que participar en ella. Nada importa. No me importa que ella sea una enemiga. Ella es linda para mí y eso es lo que importa. Los roles y los lados no significan nada. Tengo hambre de esta chica._

Himiko se arrodilló en la cama mientras bajaba la cremallera de Izuku y sacaba su polla. Su polla palpitaba y quería a Himiko tanto como él. Besó la punta un par de veces antes de entrar en su boca húmeda. Sentir su lengua envuelta alrededor de ella era increíble.

Los sonidos de su boca empujando mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Izuku, nunca queriendo dejarlo ir. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él descargara su semilla dentro de su boca. A cada chorro, ella chupó y tragó. Su cuerpo sintió que ella consumía su alma antes de que él quisiera caer. Sin embargo, ella no había terminado. Himiko se recostó en la cama y apartó sus bragas donde vio su cueva húmeda.

Su cueva estaba invitando. Le recordó a Izuku la canción de chicle cuando era un niño. ¿Cuántas piezas deseaba? Sólo uno, Himiko Toga.

"Ponlo en mí, Deku," reunió Himiko entre respiraciones. "Haz que mi coño sepa a quién pertenece".

Puso su cabeza de mi polla lentamente antes de entrar en su coño.

Los sonidos de fuerte empuje comenzaron cuando se abrió camino hacia Himiko. Él levantó sus caderas como palanca para poder ir más adentro de ella. Ella gimió, agarrando las sábanas. Ella se reía, lloraba, gritaba. Todas las emociones estaban permitidas bajo el sol que estaban haciendo en esa habitación.

"No te detengas," respondió Himiko con voz ronca. Su voz ya estaba saliendo del gemido en curso que estaba recibiendo de Izuku. A pesar de que estaba callada al morder su almohada, estaba presionando su voz. Las gotas de sudor de Izuku cubrían su rostro. Permitió que el sudor se mezclara con su saliva. Probando a su amante de muchas maneras que una.

Él dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia su pecho. Le dio restos de luz, queriendo que ella se volviera loca. Quería que se volviera loca de deseo, de pasión. Quería más de su voz. Él empujó más fuerte, queriendo que ella recibiera su amor.

"Acércate", instó Himiko mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Izuku. Ella le susurró al oído, cosas que nunca quiso decir, pero eran sus verdaderos y completos pensamientos. Palabras como ella lo quería, lo necesitaba y no quería parar. Palabras que apretarían más la caverna de Himiko y acelerarían el clímax de Izuku.

Himiko se lamió el cuello, mordiéndolo. Ella estaba apostando a su reclamo, independientemente de cómo se sentía Izuku al respecto.

"Himiko," gritó Izuku. "Estoy cerca de venir".

"Hazme venir", instó la rubia. "Haz que salga de mi vagina".

Siguiendo su orden, Izuku intensificó el empuje. Decidió darle un buen empuje para hacerlos llegar al clímax. El sonido de sus caderas golpeando el culo de Himiko hizo que la rubia gimiera profundamente. A través de su voz apagada se sentía bien. En el segundo empuje, la rubia lanzó un chorro cuando Izuku sintió sus jugos.

Himiko sintió que una buena oleada de energía se liberaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió el calor entrando en su caverna. La rubia dio la bienvenida a la semilla de Izuku. Continuó corriendo al mismo tiempo que empujaba. En cada empuje, él la había oído hacer ruidos bruscos. Izuku disminuyó en el brillo posterior hasta que cesó su clímax.

Antes de que él saliera, ella tomó la cara de Izuku y le dio otro beso. Intercambiaron lenguas, saboreando su amor.

Se levantó de ella y mintió de nuevo a su lado de la cama. Observó el cuerpo tembloroso ante él. Ella temblaba cuando él estaba jadeando pesadamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, sus pezones permanecen endurecidos y, en general, la semilla de Izuku brotaba de su coño. La lengua de Himiko sobresalía, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Himiko. Ella jadeó ruidosamente, todavía cubriéndose la cara. "No pensé que pudieras follar así, Deku".

"Gracias, creo", respondió Izuku nerviosamente.

"Entonces," dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza. "Sobre esta noche".

Himiko sacó su brazo. "¿Qué hay de esta noche?"

"¿Qué nos hace esto?"

Himiko agarró a Izuku por el mentón y lo besó en sus labios. "Estás pensando demasiado duro otra vez. Vamos a descansar un poco. Hablaremos por la mañana". Ella deslizó el brazo por su cuello y descansó sobre su pecho. Comenzó a bostezar e intentó no pensar en eso también. Cerró los ojos, mirándola por última vez antes de unirse a él en su sueño.

 _ **Continuará….**_


End file.
